Something to Fight For
by wolfwolfgamer
Summary: This story starts at the second arc of SAO in an AU where another friend of Kirito joins him in the rescue mission. Some events will be altered and some will go before the others so please don't scream at me because of the wrong order of events. Story is also available in wattpad so you guys can enjoy it anywhere.
1. Chapter 1 - ALO

'What?!' A loud shout from Kazuto and another person is heard.

'What do you mean Asuna's in ALO?' Kazuto asked, shocked by what Andrew just said.

'I'm not lying, Kazuto. Look at these photos.' He replied.

'I'm still not convinced but it's worth a shot going there and see. Hey Wolf you started playing ALO a week before right?' Kazuto asked Wolf, which is his avatar name since he never reveal his real name.

'Correct.' He replied.

'Here's a copy of ALO as you don't have one.' Andrew spoke while giving Kazuto a copy of Alfheim Online.

'Thanks pal I owe you one.' Kazuto took it and rushed out of the door.

'Hey! Wait for me!' Wolf exclaimed.

Kazuto rushed back home and saw Suguha, his cousin.

'What's the sudden rush?' She asked.

'I'm going to play ALO.' He replied.

'Okay... WAIT DID YOU SAY ALO!?' She shouted. But Kazuto already went into his room.

'Link Start!' Kazuto shouted.

[Timeskip]

Kirito has finished choosing his race. He was descending from the sky.

'Guess I'm back to this crazy world.' He said.

Suddenly a glitched vortex consumed him and he is falling into a forest.He landed on the floor, head first.

'Ouch!' He then tried to open the menu. After a few fails he decided to use the other hand.

'First things first.' He said to himself and he saw the log out button and pressed it.

'Do you want to log out?' The system said.

'Phew, glad it's there.'

He then scrolled through the glitched items and found an item. Then he used it.

A blinding light shines on Kirito and he's forced to close his eyes.

Then he heard a familiar voice...

'Daddy.' His eyes widened.

'You're back.' He said.

'A family reunion huh. Did I interrupted it?' A blue haired teen stood behind Kirito as Yui turned into a pixie.

' How did you find me?' Kirito asked.

'Luck I suppose, I tried my luck in your territory but you are not there.' He said. ' The only logical step is to search the forests.'

'Wolf, you're just too lucky.' Kirito remarked. 'I think in the deepest woods and you still found me.'

Wolf scratched his head. 'Is that a compliment. Well, time to find Asuna. According to the photos she's above the World tree.

'Now, shall we move on?' He continued.

Kirito replied with a nod.

As they walked through the forest trying to get Kirito up a few levels, suddenly there was noises of swords clashing.

A sylph is seen fight a few salamanders and she was cornered.

'Kirito, wanna help her?' Wolf asked.

'Of course! I never get tired of fighting!' Kirito replied.

The salamanders took notice of Kirito.

But before they realised, Kirito already knocked down one of them.

'Hey! What's that for?' The one knocked down shouted.

Kirito looked up. 'YOLO!' He shouted.

He rushed in and sliced one down. Then clashed blades with another. Suddenly another one jumped behind Kirito and tried to kill him. A few ice spikes flew past Kirito and killed the salamander. Kirito then finished the last one.

'Thanks for the backup, Wolf. Guess I still suck if there's not sword skills.' Kirito said.

'No prob pal.' As Wolf looked closer at the sylph they just rescued, his expression suddenly changed to a surprised state.

'N-no way.' He whispered to himself.

'Is something wrong?' Kirito asked. However their conversation is interrupted by the sylph as she came closer.

'Thanks for helping me, Wolf. And who are you?' She asked.

'Umm one moment Leafa.' Wolf said and he pulls Kirito and walked further so that Leafa didn't hear what they were saying.

'So uhh how do I explain this... She might not seem so but umm... Leafa is Suguha.'

'Wait what?' Kirito shouted. He then noticed he caught Leafa's attention so he whispered, 'No way!'

Kirito then walked back to Leafa, scratching his head trying to think of what to say to his cousin.

'Umm...uhh sugu?' He said.

'Wait... Kazuto?!' Leafa shouted, shocked.

But she was excited and thrilled the next second. 'I finally found you!'

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Wolf cringes and thought 'Just how many times do I need to see this guy reunite with his family.'

'Sorry to interrupt. It's night time right now so shall we go to an inn and stay there until day?' Wolf tried his best to talk to them.

'Alright.' They both said.

When they arrived at the inn they got a room for themselves. Kirito and Leafa stayed at the inn and chatted while Wolf said he wanted to grind more before they travel to the World Tree and finish the grand quest.

'Please do not get yourself lost.' Kirito reminded as he say goodbye to Wolf.

'Okay Okay I won't c'mon this is not SAO. You can't die IRL in this game.' Wolf said, annoyed.

After Wolf left and the door is closed. Kirito noticed an awkward silence between him and his little cousin, which gradually became a starting contest.

'Umm why are you in this game sugu? How do you recognize Wolf but not me?' Kirito asked.

'Umm I played this game during your time in SAO. I wanted to see the world of yours and I wanted to know why you are fascinated by it.' She continued, 'I met Wolf in a meeting between races before.'

Kirito, who has gotten most of the information, nodded.

'Now it's time for me to ask questions, why are you here? And why is are a beginner like you in that part of the woods?' She asked.

'I'm here because my friend said Ausua is trapped in this game above the World Tree. To answer your second question, I don't know.' Kirito answered without any doubt.

'Kazuto, why a-' Leafa tried to ask more but Kirito stopped her. 'It's too late, you should go to sleep.' He said.

'I'm just gonna log out.' She replied.

After Leafa logged out, Kirito said with a faint laughter, 'Forgot that there's a logout button. Well, I'm just gonna sleep here.'

Suddenly Yui flew from Kirito's pocket.

'Daddy can I sleep with you?'

'Of course.'

Wolf was in the field hunting monsters. He chose to walk through a path to another field because most monsters has been hunted.

When he arrived he saw nothing in the field.

'Oh come on!' He complained, 'All gone?!'

He then saw a girl killing the monsters that were left of the field.

The girl has violet hair. She wore almost all purple except for the trimmings. She wielded a sword which is black.

'Talk about taste man, all purple and a sword which is black. Ha!' Wolf thought.

The girl noticed Wolf after a short time, which the latter was shocked because of him not making even the slightest sound.

'You there, you've been standing there for quite a while already. What do you want?' She asked, which made Wolf even more surprised and he started to think about how long has played to achieve this level of hearing skill.

Normally Wolf would want to have a duel with good players he meet. But seeing her high level of hearing and the skills in fighting the monsters make him doubt that if he could handle such task. Nonetheless he was ready to take her on.

'You seek a duel, don't you?'

This sentence made Wolf cringe in disbelief. 'Just how?!' He thought.

'You called it!' Wolf told the girl, trying to hide his shocked expression.

'Alright then, accept it.' The girl told Wolf.

Wolf felt a bit uneasy but still he accepted it.

'Yuuki...' He whispered to myself.

'Indeed I am.' She seemed to hear what Wolf said.

They both took out their swords and stared at each other.

'You won't take the first strike, then I will.' Yuuki said.

She rushed towards Wolf and performed an overhead slash, which Wolf blocked it easily. She then stomped on Wolf's left leg, prompting the latter to shout in in pain. Taking this advantage Yuuki punched Wolf right in the gut and he was sent flying and landed face first.

_'Just who's this girl?! Judging by her sheer amount of power, she's probably been playing for a long time. Wait, a long time?'_ Wolf thought.

Yuuki stood there, smiling and waiting for Wolf to get up.

'Don't you dare mock me!' Wolf told her.

He then ran towards her and tried to stab her but the attack missed as she raise her sword to block it. However, smoke emerge as Wolf walked into the shadows. Yuuki was confused as Wolf was missing.

_'_How am I going to beat this girl?' Wolf thought, 'Maybe some magic can.'

Taking this opportunity, Wolf sent ice spikes at Yuuki, who's still confused.

A scratch on the cheek of her is found after the attack.

'Oh you're gonna lose right now!' Yuuki exclaimed as she locked on to her target, dashing to him.

She dodged the two spikes that were flying towards her and approached Wolf and whispered at a voice that Wolf can hear.

'You're dead.'

She then slashed ten times which the slashes make a X shape. She then stabbed Wolf in the middle of the X.

'Ahh crap.' Wolf said to himself. He was worn out and he went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 - Happiness

'Ugh.' Wolf groaned as he tried to recall what happened before.

'What's going on? Ugh my head, it hurts so bad!' Wolf complained.

'You're awake, finally.' A somewhat familiar voice from the same room Wolf was in was heard.

'Who's it? Show yourself!' Wolf shouted as he jumped off the bed, not noticing his violet haired opponent standing behind him.

'Huh? Maybe it's just an illusion. Where am I?' Wolf said to himself as he looked left and right not finding anyone.

'I don't understand.' The girl said, which made Wolf jumped and realised her existence. He then backed away quickly due to his horror.

'Why do you like challenging people? When you can't even notice someone's behind you. In addition you are even scared of a lady like me.'

The girl asked. Wolf cringed at her, mind boggled at what she just said.

'Huh?' He backed away even more until he hit the wall.

'Ha! Look at your face! It's so priceless! Hahaha!' She laughed.

Wolf continued to stare in disbelief. But the next second he lowered his head.

'Why you little...' Wolf held his fists as he dashed forward and punched Yuuki who just stood there and took it. Wolf was launched backwards and a purple sign appeared in front of the purple haired girl.

'Immortal object.'

'No...'

'Nice hit! But it's in a safe zone. You shouldn't pick up a fight with a girl, should you?' She said sarcastically.

'Well if you want a fight, then fine. But this is my house and I got the advantage, not that I already had in literally all the stats.' She continued, 'You should give up and stop resisting, the duel's over.'

Understanding what happened now, Wolf stopped.

'I have to get to the World Tree.' Wolf said.

'Hmm? Why?' Yuuki asked.

'It's a long story.'

...

'Okay then, want me to bring you there?' Yuuki asked Wolf.

'No thanks I can do it on my own.' He declined.

'Aww come on it's gonna be fun.' She held on to Wolf's arm as he tried to leave.

'But we just met...' Wolf mumbled,not realized how long he is knocked out for.

'You've been in my house for two days, there's no way we've just met.' Yuuki replied.

'Two entire days?! How could I be unconscious for that long? Kirito... He must've been so worried. Also, I've been in the Nervegear for a two days?! I also locked the door. Kirito must be raging about this.' Wolf thought.

'Your decision?' The violet haired girl asked while getting extremely close to Wolf.

Wolf, who's in such an awkward position with Yuuki, couldn't say a single word.

'I'll take that silence and that embarrassed face of yours as a no then.' Yuuki lowered her head.

Seeing her expression, Wolf couldn't help but feel sad also. He has seen too much sad moments in SAO. He knew he couldn't let the chance of getting people to smile and laugh slip by, and hurting him even more.

'Maybe you can come with me... I d-don't really mind.' He said.

Yuuki, who was getting out to hunt again, stopped and stood in place.

'Really?!' She asked.

'Sure why not.'

At that moment Wolf finally saw her innocent, joyful and heartwarming smile, which pierced through his heart as he hasn't seen people that joyful since the SAO incident.

The armor his heart was wearing, armor of sadness and sorrow, shattered in an instant.

Yuuki rushed towards Wolf and hugged him while saying, 'Thank you!'

'Wolf, you've been missing again! How many times have you done this!' Kirito shouted.

'I'm glad that we're in an inn so you won't disturb the others.' Leafa told the black haired Spriggan.

'He locked his door and I can't find him in ALO!' Kirito continued to shout

'You can see where your friends are in your friends list.'

'I forgot to add him.'

'Then you should've told me earlier!' Leafa sighed. She clicked on her menu. ' He is offline right now.'

Kirito left the game in an instant.

'Kazuto? Oh you left.'

Kazuto got his Nervegear off him and jumped off the bed. He dashed to Wolf's house.

Suguha's voice is heard in a distance while Kazuto was running out of his house.'Kazuto! Be carful!' She received no response from her 'brother'.

'He never listens...' She then walked back into the house.

Since Wolf lives near Kirito so he ran there instead of driving his motorcycle.

When he arrives he knocked on the door of Wolf's house, hoping for a response.

'Coming!' Wolf shouted and Kazuto sighed.

When he opened the door Wolf saw a worried Kazuto standing in front of him.

'H-hey there.'

'Where did you go in the last two days?'

'Umm I went to fight a player and I was outmatched and knocked unconscious.' Wolf replied while scratching his head.

'Ugh, you and your dumb duels. Who did you fight this time? I don't think you lost to anyone in your time in SAO. Heck, you even beat Heathcliff if he didn't use that over assist mode.' Kazuto said.

'I don't think you'd know her.' Wolf told Kazuto.

'So it's a girl, hmm?' Kazuto said with a smirk.

'Yes, i lost to a girl, happy?' Wolf said in defeat.

'Okay I'll stop teasing you. I'm going to try to get to the World Tree again since I tried to beat it solo and it wouldn't work out.

'Who do you think you are? Number one in the server? Well even the top player solo it the guards will just keep coming.' Wolf laughed.

'Wait you tried it before?'

'Of course.'

'Well I know you're safe now I better get back home before sugu beats me up. See you in ALO.'

'Okay...' Wolf replied.'I just left ALO and I'm going back... At least let me eat something.' Wolf sighed while thinking.

Yuuki was sitting on the floor below a tree having her lunch as Wolf logged in and scared her. She dropped her lunch which was a sandwich.

'Oh come on Wolf!' She yelled in disappointment.

'Sorry.'

'Let's move, we're almost there.' the purple haired girl said. They can already see the World Tree.

'Where's Wolf?' Kirito asked.

'There!' Leafa shouted.

'Sorry guys I got lost I'm back now.' Wolf did his best to hide his defeat in a duel. Both Kirito and Yuuki stared at him since they knew what really happened.

'Don't get lost again okay?' Leafa asked Wolf, not knowing what really happened.

'Well guess you should go now.' Wolf told Yuuki.

She frowned.' I really enjoyed our time while we travel to here.

-Flashback-

On the way to the World Tree...

'This is a wide river, either we fly over it or find a bridge.' Yuuki said.

'You know what I'm jumping over it.' Wolf said, while laughing.

'You can't.'

'Trust me.'

Wolf backed up and ran at full speed. He then leaped right at the edge of the river. It seemed he could really get over it.

'Ouch!' A fish jumped out and bit his leg and pulled him down the river. Making him fail is jump. After a few seconds he jumped back up.

'Stupid fish.' He complained.

'Told you you can't jump over it.' Yuuki laughed at Wolf, who's all wet and has his hp bar lowered a little.

'Don't mock me.' Wolf groaned.

-End of flashback-

'Don't worry we'll meet again, trust me.' Wolf reassured her.

'But last time I trusted you you got bitten by a fish while jumping over a river.' She giggled while Wolf scratched his head.

'Okay I guess I'll trust you one more time.' She told the undine and flew away.

'Can't believe you got a girlfriend, Wolf. That's unheard of.' Leafa teased Wolf.

'No she's not!'

'I don't think you'll tell me that you didn't enjoy the time with her.' Leafa sent a fatal line of words which defeated Wolf.

'Kirito let's go.' Wolf ignored her and pulled Kirito to the entrance of the World Tree.

'Ready?' Kirito asked.

'Whenever you are.' Wolf replied.

On her way back, Yuuki thought, _'Nobody could clear the grand quest, how could he do it?'_ Then she saw a hidden dungeon.

She smirked, _'Finally a challenge.'_ And she flew closer and entered it.

After a short while she cleared the dungeon. The boss died and a secret passage is revealed.

A sword on a pedestal is in the room. Yuuki approached it and pulled it out of the pedestal.

The entire sword was dark purple, with the blade reflecting some light on it.

'Nice, a even more powerful sword. I like it!' Yuuki said to herself.

'Hmm, that boss was quite a headache. Maybe I really should find some guildmates to fight with me.' She thought to herself.

She has decided, she would create a guild. 'Sleeping Knights' is the name of the guild.

'Alright I'm gonna ask my friends to join it!. ' The excited violet haired girl said.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Weapon

'Guys I created a guild for you to join. I'm getting to my limits of a solo player more and more and I need your help.' Yuuki told her friends in an inn.

'Okay I'll join, it's finally time you realised you can't fight alone.' Nori replied.

'Oh come on don't laugh at me, the boss is just too hard to beat solo.' Yuuki told the Spriggan.

'No opposes here.' Jun and Tecchi said.

The rest of the group nodded, agreeing to join Yuuki's guild.

'Thanks guys!' Yuuki exclaimed.

'Let's go fight a dungeon, shall we?' Talken asked.

'Alright!' Everyone else shouted in excitement.

Meanwhile, Wolf, Kirito and Leafa was trying to get to the top of the World Tree.

'They just keep coming! There's no end.' Wolf shouted just so that Kirito could hear him.

'We're being pushed back!' Kirito replied, also with a shout.

Leafa just continued to heal the duo as more guards approached her. But then they are exterminated by some spells.

The sylph and the cat siths were coming to help.

They started pushing back the guards as even more came.

'You got to be kidding me...' Wolf sighed. He then saw Kirito with a smirk on his face.

'Just like old times, in SAO.' Wolf whispered.

And then they started to fly towards their enemies.

Kirito struck first with five slashes, three horizontal and two vertical.

'Switch!' Wolf exclaimed.

Kirito stopped advancing and Wolf flew past him. Wolf then stabbed slashed five times and stabbed three times.

'My turn!' Kirito said as he flew past Wolf once again.

He used [Vertical Square] although the system didn't help him.

'Sword skills huh.' Wolf told his friend. 'I'll play it with you.'

He activated [Slant] and after that he used [Rage Spike].

'Skill connect even though there's no post-motion, good one. Lend me your sword.' Kirito said as Wolf tossed him his sword.

'Starburst Stream!'

'No way you're gonna succeed in doing that.' Wolf said.

Nope.

Kirito failed to connect the eighth hit.

However there's only a thin layer of guards left.

'Failing or not, I'm finishing this right now.' Kirito said.

He dashed towards the enemies once again, trying to do [The Eclipse] and sliced through them.

'Good luck, Kirito.' Wolf said and retreated.

When he exited the tower he saw Leafa and the people who helped him standing there.

'Leafa your brother is really a talented nerd. He plays too much games and now he remembered how to do a 27 hit combo without the system helping him.' Wolf told Leafa.

The whole group gasped in shock.

'N-no way.' One of the sylph in the group shouted. 'That's "The Eclipse",the best skill in the dual wielding category in SAO!'

Everyone is too shocked to say anything.

'Well if he got to the top we can just wish him luck.' Wolf broke the silence, 'but I must leave now since I have something to do.'

He then took off into the sky.

Wolf was flying over the woods.

'If I'm correct, it should be here.' Wolf thought, 'Ah here it is'.

He entered the cave of a mountain.

'You seek a blade which destroy the darkness.' A voice from somewhere emerged.

'Yes I do. I want to be more powerful.' Wolf said with confidence.

'Very well, go further and you shall be tested your strength.'

Wolf continued his way deeper into the cave. Then is then greeted by a lot of monsters.

'This shall be your first test, a test of courage. Defeat all the monsters here. But once you hit one of them, all will attack you.'

'Alright, let's do this.' Wolf shouted, 'Hurricane!' He chanted a spell and all monsters slowed down their movements and attacks.

Wolf then dashed towards them and slashed the monsters and threw ice spikes at them simultaneously.

After the last monster is defeated by Wolf, the voice appeared again, 'Good, now please advance.'

Wolf listened and went even deeper.

'This is the second test, the test of your determination. You have to go through this maze. But there's obstacles along the way so you need a lot of will power to pass this test.'

Wolf looked closer at the maze and found some flaws of it.

He started chanting a spell. When he finished, a few ice blocks appeared in a stair formation.

'Cheesed it.' Wolf said, proud of his "achievement" just now.

After a while of walking and jumping on top of the maze he reached the other side.

'You are clever.'

'The game know I cheesed it?!' Wolf thought, surprised.

'You used the power of ice. You really are something special.'

Wolf ignored the compliment, knowing that it's programmed that way and he went even deeper into the cave.

'This is your final test, the test of power. Let me see the power that dwells within you.'

A dragon then flew from below and landed on the cliff.

'The Dragon of Ice'

It has crystal blue scales and icicles on its back. It also seem to breathe out freezing air.

'Alright let's go!' Wolf exclaimed as he rushed towards the blue dragon.

He dodged its slashes and breath attack and landed a critical hit. And then he backed up and chanted a spell.

'Hellfire!' Waves of flames were flowing to the dragon. The dragon screeched in pain because of the extra damage from the fire.

LL

'Time to end this.' Wolf used his sword to stab the dragon right in the belly. The dragon exploded into particles and Wolf dropped to his knees.

'That fire spell is too exhausting. I'm not very good at using fire attacks.' Wolf admitted his limits.

'Well done. You have completed the trials. You may continue.'

Wolf entered the room and saw a blade placed horizontally on an anvil shaped ice sculpture.

'Pick it up, you showed my your power, you deserve it.'

Wolf walked towards the sword, which is light blue in colour. It has a hilt of the colour identical to its blade.

Its guard, which is oddly, also light blue but darker than its blade and hilt, has a diamond shaped ice crystal on it.

He picked up the sword and at the first moment, he screamed and sort of complained, 'Why is this thing so heavy!'

'It will change in heaviness according to your playstyle. It's only a matter of time.'

The sword suddenly seemed lighter as Wolf held it for a while.

'It will strengthen when you use ice magic with it. It isn't in its true form right now. You have to gain its trust.'

'Okay... actually who are you?' Wolf asked in curiosity.

He received no response.

He sighed and left the cave. He took a better look at the sword.

Darkness Eradicator

Mythical weapon

Durability: infinite

'What?!' The undine exclaimed, 'Just how strong is this thing!'

Suddenly a message notice appeared in Wolf's menu.

'Hey it's Kirito. I saved Asuna from that Sugou guy. The servers will shutdown soon and can you meet me at the hospital where Asuna is at?'

Wolf replied, 'Alright.'

Wolf logged out and got out of bed. He then walked to the hospital since it's near to his house. He saw two people fighting at the car park and lights made it pretty evident of who they are.

Wolf went to help the helpless Kazuto who was lying on the ground injured. Wolf dash towards the man and send him a few metres away with a kick.

'Am I late?' Wolf asked his friend.

'No, you're perfectly on time.' Kazuto replied in a sarcastic voice.

'Look who it is, the person who never reveal his real name.' Sugou stood up with a knife in his hand. 'But enough talk, I'm killing this made for what he has done to me.'

He tried to stab the still downed Kazuto but Wolf punched him making him flinch. Kazuto then got up and kick him down, also knocking his knife out of his hand.

'Why you!' Sugou shouted in anger.

Kazuto picked up the knife and pointed it at him.

'Don't move or this goes into your stomach.' He threatened.

'I'll take care of him. Go find Asuna.' Wolf told Kazuto.

'Alright.' Kazuto replied and sprinted off.

'Now then...' Wolf said.

'Whatcha gonna do now, hmm?' Sugou regained his smirk after Kazuto ran off.

'What? Calling the police seems reasonable enough.' Wolf said, 'I don't think you'd be able to run or even walk after that beatdown you had. I also heard that Kazuto turned the pain absorber to zero when you two fight. poor you must've been injured. Sounds sad but the police are coming.' Wolf said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

'Also you chose to use a knife. Well different people have different taste I guess.' Wolf continued, 'Well I must go now hope you have fun in prison.'

'Wolf! I hate you and Kazuto so much!' Sugou shouted which Wolf ignored and went into the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 - GGO and Quest to Beat a Boss

'So there's another game like Sword Art Online.' Wolf said.

'Not really, only the players killed by a player named Death Gun with his pistol were killed.' Seijirou explained, 'It's called Gun Gale Online.'

'Is it about shooting each other in the face...' Wolf asked.

'It has the word "gun" in it's name, of course it's about guns and shooting each other.' Kazuto said.

'I'm out.' Wolf said, ready to leave.

'Why?' They both asked.

'I'm trash at shooting games especially fps. I'm gonna get myself killed more than saving people.'

'You're probably right.' Kazuto said.

'Thanks for your understanding. I'll cheer for you when you entered the tournament.' Wolf told Kirito as he left the room.

'He's a weird one.' Kazuto said.

'I heard you!' Wolf shouted across the room since he was opening the door ready to leave.

'Well I'll help.' Kazuto replied.

'Thanks!' Seijirou said.

Wolf was in Lisbeth's blacksmith shop, letting the latter to see his new weapon.

'Infinite durability?! Well I've seen someone has one since it's rarity is kinda like your sword's.' Lisbeth said.

Well the dungeon is quite easy at first but then it started to get harder when the boss arrived. If I didn't use the fire spell I would've died.' Wolf replied.

'You're in the top 100 players leaderboard of course it's easy for you!' Lisbeth reminded Wolf.

'Oh right... I'm not the best in SAO so I always forget.' The Undine said while scratching his head.

'It's quite light, but strong as those heavy ones. "Darkness Eradicator", is it connected to the "Dark Repulser" which Kiriro has in SAO.' Lisbeth asked.

'I doubt it. It's two separate games. One even kills you if you die in game.' Wolf insisted.

'Yeah I'm probably going too off. Oh yeah will you join our hunting later?' Lisbeth asked Wolf.

'Of course! I never get tired of fighting!' Wolf made his excited face pretty evident. 'I'll catch up later since I might be late.'

Then he left the room.

'You will convert your account?!' Asuna exclaimed, making everyone look at her for a moment.

'Yeah I have to investigate something.' Kirito replied.

'Be safe and come back soon alright?' Asuna said in a soft voice.

'Okay.' Kirito said with the same voice.

The two seemed to ignore the other girls, who are staring at them with jealousy.

'I'll be leaving now okay?' Kirito said with a reassuring smile.

Asuna the responded with a nod. Kirito then logged out, leaving silence left in the group.

'What's up guys.' Wolf landed and broke the silence.

'At least we have Wolf.' Silica said as the other girls nodded.

'Hey what about me!' Klein complained.

'Oh sorry didn't notice you till now.' The Cat Sith said.

'It's not fair that Kirito gets all the girls!' Klein complains.

'It's doesn't seem that Wolf has one also...or do you?' Asuna comforted Klein while staring at Wolf with a smirk.

Wolf seemed flustered then he recovered and continued to farm monsters like it's no big deal. But in reality he might be falling for a girl.

'Who does he love? Do you know?' Lisbeth, being herself, of course, asked Asuna curiously.

'If I'll tell you my hypothesis he might kill me if it's true.' Asuna said, 'Heck, you don't even know her.'

'Aww man that's a shame.' Lisbeth said loudly so that Wolf could also hear her and she was definitely teasing him.

'Now I'm the only guy who's single again.' Klein said.

'Since when did I say that Asuna's hypothesis was correct.' Wolf shouted. 'Now come help me deal with these guys.'

He pointed at a few Salamanders.

'Hey you, you and your Spriggan friend killed us last time remember? I don't care if you remember or not anyways. Boys, mess him up!' One of the Salamander shouted at Wolf, clearly wanting revenge.

'You got it. Let's fight some nerds!' Klein exclaimed.

The gang dashed towards the Salamanders, who were doing the exact same thing.

They clashed swords with all their power. But the Salamanders had a disadvantage. They had no healers and they were aware of that. They are extremely desperete for the elimination of Asuna, which was the team's healer and Wolf,which is, of course, their main target.

After slashing three times at their leader, Wolf hopped back and chanted an ice spell.

'Ice is weak to fire you know...you'll do almost no damage to them.' Asuna, who was next to him, said.

'I have my strategy.' Wolf replied with confidence.

He sent tons of ice spikes at the Salamanders, who were grinning since they knew the weakness.

'Hellfire!' Wolf screamed. However, he aimed sightly upwards.

The fire melted the ice to water, but not too much so it's still freezing cold.

When the Salamanders realized, it's already too late. The cold water splatted on them and made them suffer massive damage. Because of the ice effect, they were frozen in place for a while, making the best opportunity for the others to attack.

The opponents turned into flames and lost the match.

'Nice!' Wolf said cheerfully.

'That's some next level spell usage there. I want to be as good as you.' Leafa said.

'You just have to try out different spells a lot and have some common sense.' Wolf replied.

'I just checked the GGO website and saw there's a player name called Kirito.' Lisbeth said, making everyone stood in shock, except Wolf since he knew about it already.

'He made it into the finals and he will fight tomorrow.' Wolf added.

'Okay then who wants to watch it together with me?' Asuna asked.

'No I can't, Kirito said Kayaba gave him something called "The Seed" which is the exact copy of the Cardinal System and Aincrad will be available in ALO soon.' Wolf said.

'What?!' Everyone shouted loudly.

'Agil and I are working on it. Didn't he tell you?' Wolf asked curiously.

'He has about the seed thing but he didn't mention anything about Aincrad.' Klein said.

'It'll show up in the website soon enough. Just be prepared.' Wolf suggested, 'Maybe you guys should grind more.'

A week later, Yuuki and the rest of "Sleeping Knights" were in a meeting.

'A few of us only have a few months to live. How about we make our memories by beating a floor boss by ourselves?' Yuuki suggested.

'That's a great idea indeed. But just the six of us might not be enough, we tried take down the Floor 1 boss before, but we failed.' Siune said.

'That was days ago! We are stronger now! I can have duels to find out a strong player and ask him to help us.' Yuuki replied.

'Fair enough.' Nori said.

'Alright I'll do it!' Yuuki said.

'Good luck.' Everyone cheered.

As Yuuki went on a journey to find a good player to help her, someone came into her mind.

'Maybe Wolf can help me, but I haven't seen him for a long time. Maybe the a duel will attract him to me.' She thought.

'Hey Kirito I haven't spoken with you for a long time since I'm working on "The Seed" for a week. By the way, congrats on getting the win.' Wolf told Kirito.

'Hey I wouldn't have won if it wasn't Sinon. I gotta give her credit.' Kirito replied.

The two were in Asuna's house on Floor 22 in New Aincrad, chatting since they haven't met for a week due to different reasons.

'Hey I heard that you persuaded Sinon to play ALO. I wanna fight her.' Wolf told Kirito, who had his hand placed on his face.

'You're always so reckless. You don't know what's coming. But this time I gotta stop you. She uses a bow which is quite unfair to fight a guy like you who has high speed stats.' Kirito said.

'Yeah you're probably right...' Wolf sighed.

'Hey how is it going with you and Asuna?'

'Her mother just doesn't want me to be her boyfriend. I just don't know why.'

'She'll understand soon enough. Keep it up!' Wolf cheered him on.

'Hey the how about you and the Yuuki girl?'

'Umm I don't really have any relationship with her. I haven't spoken with her for weeks. Heck, I didn't even see her in this period.'

'About the first sentence, I doubt that you're speaking the truth. C'mon I'm your best pal, you can't hide from me.'

'Ugh, fine you win. I kinda have a crush on her...' Wolf said with a blush on his face.'

'Then what are you waiting for? Ask her out!'

'No.'

'No?'

'I can't.'

'Why?'

'First, I haven't seen her for a long time and I always forget to add people to my friends list. Also I suspect something, something that made me couldn't go out with her.'

'Huh?'

'Well it's just a hypothesis. You see, I had a duel with her and her skill is beyond some nerd and gaming freak who plays like a lot. She has too much speed. She even faster than me. People always say that I'm the fastest Undine or even the fastest in the server.'

'A player who's faster than you... It's quite rare.' Kirito thought about something.

'I know right! She could even read my expressions and movement! She knew I wanted a duel before I even said anything!'

'Well you are known to beat up newbies in a duel. So it isn't strange that she knew.' Kirito replied, 'But judging by her skill, she really plays a lot.'

'Wait, is she?' Wolf paused to think about something.

The two's eyes widened.

'A medicuboid user!' They both shouted at the same time.

'I'll try to asked her about it if I meet her again.' Wolf said.

'Just don't ask her directly, okay?'

'Okay.' Wolf replied.

_**So umm sorry if I skipped the GGO parts. I really suck at writing gun fights even though the last battle is mostly melee, I just don't want to write GGO battles. Thanks for understanding.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Shattered and Repaired

'Hey guys I heard there was a strong opponent on Floor 24.' Lisbeth told the gang.

'Who's that?' Asuna asked.

'It's Zekken, Kirito lost the duel.'

'That's unheard of, I'm in!' Asuna said.

'Let's go then!' Lisbeth exclaimed.

'I wonder how strong he is...' Asuna started fantasizing.

'You guys move on first. I have something to do.' Wolf told them.

After the group left, Wolf flew to a field.

'Original Sword Skills huh. I'll get one.' He thought.

He then walked to a piece of log and took out a stick since it was light and made creating a new sword skill much more easily.

He dashed towards the log, slashing slowly but gradually increase in speed and at his maximum speed he started throwing ice spikes at the log while continuing to swing his stick.

The combo finally ended with a stab in the middle.

The process wore Wolf down so much that he collapsed in an instant.

He saw the menu saying the creation is successful. He smiled and thought. 'Zekken, I ain't losing to you.'

Wolf's sword skill is called [Overdrive, which makes the user slowly increase in speed and overwhelm the opponent while in extreme speed.

The problem is to block the opponent's strikes while starting slow is quite hard.

Wolf noticed the problem so he had another sword skill, [Counter]. It allows Wolf to knock his opponent back as he prepares for his "Overdrive".

Knowing that he's ready to fight, Wolf flew to floor 24.

When Wolf landed, he saw Asuna fighting Zekken.

A large smoke emerged as Zekken remained victorious for the 69th time.

As the smoke were gone Wolf eyes suddenly widened as he stared at Zekken, who was his violet haired "friend".

The latter seemed to notice him and was shocked as well.

They stared at each other for a while but the others was looking at them and waiting for a battle.

Wolf looked away from her and sent a duel request to her.

'I don't want to but I have to, I have to break her win streak.' Wolf thought.

Both players took out their swords and waited for the timer to go down.

When the timer goes down and Wolf said, 'I ain't making the same mistake again.'

He dashed towards Yuuki and slashed three times at her which she dodged and counterattacked. Wolf blocked the strike as he jumped back and threw ice spikes from a distance.

'Same strategy huh? You'll lose in the same way like last time!' Yuuki told the blue haired Undine.

'Asuna is she the one you talked about last time? Wolf's girlfriend?' Lisbeth asked, not noticing she said too loudly that Yuuki could hear her.

'Umm yes?' Asuna replied as Yuuki blushed and Wolf stood in place.

'He has some taste...' Lisbeth said with a smirk.

Wolf cleared his mind and dashed towards the Imp, who was still puzzled and embarrassed.

He swung his sword as Yuuki regained her senses and blocked it.

'I'm not letting you beat me that easily.' She said.

'You have no choice.' Wolf said.

He swung at her again just to be blocked again. Yuuki slashed at Wolf, not understanding his strategy. Wolf used [Counter] as he blocked Yuuki's strike and slashed twice quickly and finished the skill with a stab, which knocked her back.

'Sword skills huh? I show you mine!' Yuuki exclaimed.

Everyone knew her 11-hit combo and knew that Wolf was not going to last long.

Wolf suddenly thought back to his first fight with her, that final combo that finished him and knocked him out. It must be that!

Wolf closed his eyes as Yuuki dashed towards him, with her sword glowing purple. He was trying to figure out the pattern.

Yuuki jumps and tried to stab him using [Mother's Rosario]. Wolf's eyes opened as he blocked all ten hits and used [Counter] on the eleventh, knocking his friend far back.

At that moment, everyone was shocked and speechless as Wolf just defended himself from the onslaught of attacks.

'Time to end this, Yuuki!' Wolf shouted loudly, remaining calm.

Yuuki has only a few more HP left as she closed her eyes and embraced Wolf's final attack, which never came.

Wolf couldn't make himself hurt his Imp friend even more. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his sword and left as the system showed him as defeated since he left the place.

Yuuki, who was still in shock of what Wolf just did, froze in place. She looked at Kirito and Asuna as they were Wolf's friend, trying to find an answer.

'Chase after him, you might never see him again.' Kirito said.

Yuuki nodded and picked up Wolf's sword and flew to the direction Wolf was heading.

The Imp landed on an island which she saw Wolf gazing off into the distance.

'Kirito told you to find me, did he?' He asked, not facing her.

'How did you know?'

'He is my best pal, of course he wants me to be happy.'

'What do you mean?' Yuuki tilted her head.

'I'll tell you a moment in my time in SAO.' Wolf turned around as he started to talk about a moment.

-Flashback-

Wolf was fighting with a person as he knocked him down.

'Wolf, it's for everyone's sake.' The person, which was Wolf's party member, said.

'No...'

'Do it.'

'No I can't you're my best partner in this game!'

'C'mon Wolf, save the players who are left here and stop their suffering.'

Wolf stood there as Heathcliff watched and smiled.

Wolf held his sword, which was glowing red.

'I'm sorry!' He screamed and tears was pouring out from his eyes as he activated [Slant] to finish his friend.

'Live on, Wolf.' That was his last words.

Watching his friend shattering into a million pieces, Wolf's eyes were filled with disbelief, sadness and hatred.

'KAYABA!' His anger took over his sadness as he caught Heathcliff off guard and stabbed him with his sword.

-Flashback end-

Yuuki's eyes were filled with fear as she stood in front of Wolf.

'The reason why I didn't kill you is I don't want to see myself hurt my loved ones again.' Wolf said.

Yuuki instantly knew what he was talking about.

'Are you?'

'Yes, seeing your skill really makes me think back to my time in SAO, the good ones. And your cheerful attitude makes me fall for you even more since I have been surrounded by sadness for so long.' Wolf admitted.

'But...' Yuuki muttered as she knew she couldn't go out with Wolf even though she loved him too.

'I know. You are a medicuboid user.' This sentence made the Imp speechless since she didn't know how he figured it out.

'Don't worry.' He continued, ' People are working hard to get a cure, you will be fine before you know.' Wolf had a slight smile on his face.

Yuuki has never heard such comfort except from her friends who were also suffering from some sort of disease.

'We all have our problems, let's go through them together, okay?' Wolf asked.

'Okay!' Yuuki exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She could finally find someone to depend on after her family passed away.

'Congrats, you got yourself a girlfriend, Wolf.' Kirito said, with the others standing next to him, smiling.

'You just had to mess up my moment do you?' Wolf asked sarcastically.

'I'm just copying you.' He returned the sarcasm.

'Ugh, you win this time.' Wolf grunted.

'I'll leave you two alone.' Kirito said, flying off into a distance.

'Good luck!' Asuna said.

'Bye!' The others said.

The two looked at each other in their eyes. The silence wasn't awkward, it was nice and peacful as the couple smiled.

'I want to spend the last moments of my life with you.' Yuuki said softly.

'Alright.' Wolf returned the attitude.

A message then appeared in the Imp's menu. It's from Nori.

'Hey Yuuki have you found a person that could help us yet?'

'Yes I have. I'm bringing him to you guys now.'

'K.'

'Is there something wrong?' Wolf asked, concerned.

'No I just want you to come with me. There's something I want you to help me with.' Yuuki replied with a reassuring smile.

'Oh?' Wolf seemed puzzled.

'C'mon follow me I'll show you!' Yuuki said.

'This better not be some tricks that lead to a river full of fish...'

'Hehe it won't be like that.'

'I'm concerned.'

'You have me by your side why would you be concerned, Wolf?' The violet haired girl said teasingly.

'Even though I like you, I ain't falling for that trick. I'll be on guard 24/7.'

'Aww come on don't be like that or I might break up with you.' Yuuki, once again teasing the Undine.

Flustered, Wolf was speechless but shoved his shocked expression off and shook his head.

'Fine...' He said.

'Girls these days...' He muttered.

'I heard that!' Yuuki exclaimed, 'You're in for a "big treat" today!'

'Please don't beat me up and knock me out again...!' Wolf screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting New People

On their way to Yuuki's house...

'Seriously what do you want me to help you with?' Wolf asked.

'You'll know when we arrive.' Yuuki smiled at Wolf.

'Fine. Also what's your taste, all purple, now even your sword?' Wolf asked the Imp.

'Why are you even asking me? You are in all blue and your sword is also blue.' Yuuki replied.

'My sword is a mythical blade. I won't be replacing this thing for a while.'

'Oh? Can I see it?' Yuuki asked since she want to check out his sword so she would have the upper hand next time they fight.

'Okay.' Wolf knew what tricks his girlfriend was playing but continued anyways.

'This is so light! I want one too!' Yuuki exclaimed.

'Sorry there's only one of it since it is mythical. And it changes weight depending on the user's strength and fighting style.'

'This thing is so good! Can I have it? I can give mine to you!' Yuuki was too fascinated by the sword that she wants it.

Wolf stopped flying and stared at Yuuki,who was holding his arm in a cute manner and expression.

Defeated, Wolf gave his sword to Yuuki.

'Only one day alright?' Wolf said.

'Thank you!' Yuuki tackle hugged Wolf, not noticing they were in mid air.

When they got back to the Imp's house, the rest of "Sleeping Knights" were there.

'Welcome back!' They greeted. Then they saw the two holding hands.

'Oh...um is he the one?' Nori asked.

'He's my boyfriend.' Yuuki said which made the others very shocked. 'He's going to help us beat a floor boss.'

'Oh, then hi I'm Tecchi.' One guy in the gang said.

'Name's Wolf.' The Undine replied.

'Umm is there a blacksmith shop nearby, I have to upgrade some stats since Yuuki kinda stole my sword on the way here.' Wolf added.

'There should be one not far away, just follow the path and you'll see a village.' Siune said.

'Thanks!' Wolf stormed out of the house.

After ensuring that Wolf has left, the gang asked Yuuki, 'Did he know your secret?'

'That isn't a secret anymore.' Yuuki said.

'So you told him.' Nori asked.

'No.'

'No?' Jun asked.

'No, he figured it out himself.'

'He's quite smart.' Tecchi continued, 'But why did you date him. You know you can't go out with him IRL.'

'He said he will take care of me and make me enjoy my last moments if they really come.' Yuuki said.

'He's a nice guy. You're lucky.' Talken said.

'My stuff aside, let's talk about the floor boss. We'll go tomorrow and fight the 27th Floor boss.' Yuuki announced.

'Okay!' The all cheered.

When the gang left, Yuuki was left in the room and Wolf came back.

'Are you sure we can beat the boss just by ourselves?' Wolf asked.

'Wait you heard that?' Yuuki asked.

'You guys shouted out loud I don't see a reason why I cannot hear you. So what's your answer?' Wolf said.

'I don't know, but I have you by my side darling.' Yuuki said as Wolf blushed.

'Please don't call me that.' He told the Imp.

'If you don't like it I won't call you that then.' She replied. 'So what now?'

'Maybe you could meet my friends. You've met Kirito,Asuna and Leafa but the rest of them are those you haven't met yet.'

'Seems cool I'll go!'

'Let's go.'

The two knocked on Kirito and Asuna's door.

'Hey pal welcome back and it seems like you've brought someone with you.' Kirito opened the door seeing Wolf and Yuuki,who were holding hands.

'Yeah I'm back and I see the rest of the gang are here also.' Wolf replied.

The two came in and Yuuki went chatting with the girls as Wolf and Kirito joined Klein and Agil.

'First Kirito, now even you?! I'm such a failure.' Klein sighed in sorrow.

'Don't worry you'll get one soon.' Wolf patted Klein's back and Kirito nodded.

'That's the 14th time you've said that in 2 months.'

'Well umm good luck okay?' Wolf said with a chuckle.

While the guys were talking, the girl were also chatting.

'Hey Yuuki, did you enjoy your time with Wolf?' Asuna asked.

'Of course, I even took his sword for a day! Got to try it out later.' The Imp replied.

'Wolf doesn't give his sword to people that easily except for me and Agil since it was for upgrades and appraisals.' Lisbeth told her.

'Really? Well I did cling on his arm when I asked him.' Yuuki scratched her head.

'Seems like Wolf has a soft spot for girls huh.' Lisbeth said.

'Well at least he is nice to me.' Yuuki said.

'Only to you because you're his love. He's usually a jerk to us, especially Klein.' Silica said.

'Actually Yuuki you're very lucky.' Leafa said.

'Huh why?' Yuuki asked curiously.

'I think everyone here has been in love with Kirito. Asuna is the lucky one to be his girlfriend though. But no one here really loves Wolf so you don't need to fight for him.'

'I see, poor Kirito.' Yuuki said.

Back to the guys.

'Haha do you remember Klein got knocked down by the weakest enemy?' Wolf laughed.

'Oh do you remember Kirito get slapped so hard by Asuna that he flew into a pillar? It went on the news!' Klein also laughed.

'Oh it's almost night, let's beat a dungeon and call it a day.' Kirito announced so that the girls could also hear him.

The dungeon was a cake walk although Wolf wasn't enjoying it since he didn't have his trusty sword to fight with.

'That's the boss! Beat em up!' Kirito said.

Wolf threw ice spikes and spawned waves of fire at the boss while the others attack it with their weapons.

The boss responded with one big swipe, knocking everyone back as they fell on the floor.

'Guess I have no choice.' Wolf dashed to the boss, with the sword glowing red. He started slowly and as he speeds up ice spikes start to spawn and fly towards the boss.

'That's [Overdrive]! Wolf's strongest OSS!' Klein exclaimed.

'Why didn't he use it on me then?' Yuuki asked.

'He need to start slowly to compensate the high speed at the end. So he wouldn't use this on duels.' Kirito explained.

As the boss swiftly decrease in health, Wolf threw himself even closer to the boss and made one fatal stab to end the skill.

'The boss exploded into pixels and everyone got a lot of EXP and money.

'Nice one Wolf, glad you can still make it without your mythical sword.' Asuna said.

'Well at least someone knows how to use it.' Wolf said, looking at Yuuki.

'Don't compliment me like that.' Yuuki blushed with a embarrassed smile.

'Seriously everyone can use it correctly since that thing changes weight depending on the user.' Kirito said.

'Well it's time to log off since it's late now.' Asuna said.

'Bye!' Wolf said as the gang logged off, leaving him and Yuuki.

'So...what now?' Yuuki asked.

'Since tomorrow is a holiday I can stay here with you.' Wolf said with a smile on his face.

'Really?' Yuuki said in disbelief as her lover nodded. 'Then where should we go?'

'How about...my house?' Wolf said.

'Sure I wonder how amazing it is.'

'It's almost identical to Kirito's one though. You'll see when you get there.' Wolf told his girlfriend.

They chose to fly there since it's also on the 22nd Floor of Aincrad, just on a different lake.

'Wow your house is so beautiful.' Yuuki exclaimed.

'I don't see a difference between mine and Kirito's...' Wolf thought.

The overjoyed girl dashed towards the balcony.

'Be careful not to fall off!' Wolf said in a distance.

The lake under moonlight is so peaceful and quiet. The reflection of the moon seem to rest on the bottom of the lake.

'Enjoying the view?' Wolf asked softly.

'I want to stay with you here forever.' Yuuki responded as she nodded.

'Sure.'

The two then kissed each other the first time as they are too shy to do it in the crowd.

They walked back into the room.

'Haven't asked you yet, what's your real name?' Yuuki asked.

'Crap...' Wolf thought.

'Uhh I don't really tell people my real name, I didn't even tell Kirito.'

'Then how about me? Hmm?' Yuuki asked while again, clinging on Wolf's arm.

'No.'

'What if I told you mine?'

'Konno Yuuki, if I know you are using the medicuboid why wouldn't I know your full name...' Yuuki was shocked by this line, not believing how good his boyfriend is.

'Anyways, want me to visit you IRL?'

'Sure, here is the adre-'

'No thanks I already knew.' Wolf said.

'Why do you know everything? Did you spy on me?' Yuuki asked, surprised.

'I go on the internet like everyday when there's no school or when there's no one to play with in ALO.' Wolf said.

'Oh.'

'It's late now get on the bed I'll sleep on the couch.' Wolf said.

'Hey can you sleep with me?' Yuuki asked.

Wolf paused for a bit, but then he said, 'Fine.'

'Sweet dreams.' He added.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmares and Bossfight

As Yuuki was sleeping, she saw Wolf in her dream.

He was laying on the ground, taking a nap.

'Wanna join me?' He said before he fell asleep in an instant.

Yuuki hesitated for a while. She looked at Wolf.

'He's cute when he is sleeping.' She thought as she laid down on the pleasant and comfortable grass.

'Ugh!' Wolf grunted as Yuuki faced the Undine.

She saw something terrible happening. Wolf was struggling to move as he has a knife on his stomach. He was bleeding, real blood was all over him. He smiled at the Imp and fell unconscious and probably died.

'Wolf? Wolf!' Yuuki yelled.

'Gah!' Yuuki screamed. She had a nightmare. She turned to Wolf, who was still sleeping despite Yuuki screamed at his ear.

There was sweat on her head, the nightmare was just too horrible to think of again.

Yuuki sighed in relief since Wolf hasn't died as they are in a game.

She went downstairs to grab a drink, she also took another one in case Wolf woke up.

As Wolf was still sleeping since it's 3 in the morning.

He was dreaming about his encounter on the 74th Floor of Aincrad.

'Klein watch out!' Wolf alerted.

Klein was caught off guard when The Gleam Eyes swing its broadsword at the samurai and he was knocked on the ground as he raised his blade to block the attack.

The time between the next swing is not enough for the samurai to recover.

'Klein!!' Wolf shouted in worry.

As the monster swing its sword, a player blocked the attack. He was one of Wolf's friends who was trapped in this death game.

The player got knocked down and one downward thrust with the broadsword, his HP reached zero.

'No!!' Wolf screamed.

'Live on, okay?' His friend smiled at him, shattering into shards in the next second.

'No!!!!!' Wolf screamed with despair in his eyes.

'No!' Wolf screamed as he woke up and jumped out of bed, falling on the floor head first.

'Calm down Wolf, it's just a nightmare.' He thought as he calmed down.

He went downs stairs and saw Yuuki sitting on the couch, smiling at him.

'It's ok now, I'm here.' She said in a soft tone.

The scene which happened in Wolf's nightmare was flashing in his brain.

Tears started forming in his eyes as he ran towards Yuuki and tackle hugs her.

'Don't leave me alone in this world!' He cried. He didn't want his friends to die in front of him again, especially his love.

'Don't worry sweetie, I'll never leave you.' She said softly to comfort Wolf despite she was diagnosed to pass away after a month if there's no cure developed.

They were in that position for a while until Yuuki broke off the hug.

'We need to beat the floor boss today, let's grab something to eat and go.' Yuuki said.

Wolf, still having tears on his cheek, nodded.

Yuuki made some sandwiches for breakfast and Wolf gobbled it up extremely fast which amused Yuuki.

They saw Kirito and Asuna on the way.

'Sup Wolf and Yuuki, want to grind stuff later?' The Spriggan asked.

'Nah I got a floor boss to destroy.' Wolf said.

'Oh really I think we should come with you.' Kirito said as Asuna nodded.

'But we are going in with only our guild.' Yuuki said.

'No sweetheart he meant he would stay out of the boss room to take care of big guilds and their scouts. In SAO, the scouts will observe the movement of the boss while the small guilds fight for their lives. I doubt it would change here.' Wolf explained to his girlfriend.

'What?! Risking other's life for some stupid glory? That's evil. But sure Kirito and Asuna you guys could join us.' Yuuki replied.

'Then let's go.' Kirito said.

Wolf stood in place and made a few fake coughs.

'What's the matter?' Yuuki tilted her head.

The Undine took out his sword and threw it at a nearby monster, killing it though the sword broke since it has literally no durability left.

He crossed his arms and looked at the flustered Imp.

After a few seconds Yuuki understood what he meant and pleaded, 'C'mon one more day!'

Kirito had a faint smile as he facepalmed at the couple, which was fighting over a sword.

'I won't be performing at my best if you don't give me back that thing.' Wolf said.

'Aww come on!' The Imp replied.

'Ok I'll lend it to you one more time after the boss fight.'

'Thank you!!' Yuuki hugged Wolf.

On their way to the boss room, Yuuki and Asuna chatted as their boyfriends had a contest to see who killed the most monsters.

Yuuki saw her guild members waiting in front of the enormous door and waving at her. She dashed towards them knocked Wolf on the floor and said, 'Am I late?'

'No you're perfectly on time.' Nori said.

'Then let's go in!' The excited Imp said.

'Good luck!' Kirito said as Wolf stood back up.

After 30 minutes of intense battle, the boss managed to defeat the guild except Yuuki and Wolf.

'This is too hard! I can't block every attack of this thing!' Wolf shouted.

'Hang on I'll use my skill.' Yuuki said.

She leaped up and used [Mother's Rosario, knocking the boss back and reducing its health to the red zone. The boss screeched in rage.

'I think you made it mad.' Wolf said.

'Just use that stupid skill of yours!' Yuuki exclaimed.

'It's called Overdr-'

'I DON'T CARE JUST USE IT!' Yuuki shouted.

'Fine. But you have to stall it or I'll die before I unleash its full power.'

Wolf started the skill as Yuuki blocked the attacks of the boss.

Wolf ended with a stab and the boss only has a slither of health remaining.

The boss knocked Yuuki back and slashed at the helpless Wolf who was in the post-motion of the skill.

His health reached zero and was defeated.

'Wolf! Grr!' Yuuki stood back up and ran at the boss which was doing the same thing.

They both raised their weapon and tried to stab the other. Yuuki was smart and she jumped out of the way and stabbed the boss when it flinched.

The boss shattered into polygons as she was declared the winner.

'So we beat the boss.' Yuuki said, with her guild next to her, looking at the board with her name on it, indicating she beat the 26th-floor boss.

She was pleased at first and she thought about her dying soon. She still wanted to spend more time with Wolf or maybe even have a wedding with him. She started crying.

Wolf saw her and felt worried. He comforted Yuuki.

'Don't worry I'll be here with you. I don't like it when you cry.'

'Please, stay with me!' She said while hugging him.

'I will. I promise.' He continued, 'I'll go visit you in the hospital.'

Yuuki nodded and said,'I'll see you there.'

Wolf logged out of the game. He walked to his girlfriend's hospital. When he arrived he went to the help desk.

'Um hello. Is there a patient here called Konno Yuuki?

'Oh yes she said there's going to be a person with a name called Wolf. Is that you?' The receptionist asked.

'Yep that's me.'

'The doctor wants to meet you before you see Yuuki, do you have time for that?'

'Sure.' He replied.

Wolf then followed the receptionist into a room.

'Wait here the doctor is coming.' The receptionist said and left.

After a while a guy in white clothes, who seemed to be in his early thirties, came in.

'Hello, Wolf my name is Kurahashi.' He said.

'Oh hi, it's nice to meet you.' Wolf replied.

'So uhh before you go and see Yuuki there is something you should know. So she has the HIV when she was young. These years she has been fighting it while full diving with a medicuboid.' He continued, 'Her parents died and her sister also in just a few months ago. So she is alone right now.'

Hearing these words, Wolf lowered his head.

'We are working on a cure for this disease since technology is so good these days. We may successfully make such things happen.'

'Yeah I heard that the first round of testing will start tomorrow.' Wolf said.

'Yeah I'm looking forward to the results. Back to Yuuki, she is in a room that diseases can't spread so you have to see her through a window.'

'That's fine as long as I can see her.' Wolf said calmly.

'The girl is so excited to see you in real life, Wolf, or should I say "The Lightbringer"?' Kurahashi joked.

'That was long ago.' Wolf smiled.

'How about "The Destroyer of Darkness"?'

'What's that? Did they know about my new sword?' Wolf seemed flustered.

'Seems so, "Darkness Eradicator" is it?'

'Wow the news spread really fast, even to real life now!'

'Well you are one of the top players in ALO and even helped to beat the Grand Quest. You even took down that Sugou guy. Anyways, I'll lead you to Yuuki's room.'

'Alright thanks.'

When he entered the room he saw things that shocked him.

'What a disaster!' He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dungeon Chase

'Wolf? Is that you?' A sound was heard from somewhere.

'Y-yuuki?' Wolf walked to the glass wall separating the two.

'You came!' She seemed happy.

'So can you explain what in the world is this thing in front of me. I think the doctor talked about it but I didn't really pay attention to him.' Wolf scratched his head.

'Hey!' Kurahashi complained from a distant.

'Think of that as payback for calling me by my old nicknames.' Wolf laughed.

'So Wolf, this in front of you is the infamous medicuboid. I'm talking to you through a camera.' Yuuki explained.

'Got it.' Wolf continued, 'There's a test for the cure for your sickness tomorrow. You could be cured soon.'

'But it won't succeed the first time, I just don't believe it would.' She said.

'You're not the Yuuki I know.' Wolf said.

'Why?'

'You're always optimistic and joyful. You already seemed odd when we are on the 1st Floor. You shouldn't worry, I'll always be by your side.' Wolf told the girl.

'Thanks Wolf. By the way, I want to see you in ALO. There's an Amusphere next to this room, you can use it.

'Sure thing.' Wolf replied and walked into the room with the Amusphere.

'How do you use this thing again?' Wolf said in the room causing Yuuki to giggle.

'Link Start'

Wolf was back into ALO with his avatar.

He was looking around and suddenly Yuuki tackle hugged causing Wolf to fall on the floor, with Yuuki on top of him so he couldn't move.

Tears are flowing out from his lovely girlfriend's eyes.

'I don't want to go yet, I still have a lot of things to do with you.' The Imp cried.

'You're going to be all right, trust me.' Wolf said.

Yuuki nodded as she got back up from Wolf to let him stand back up.

They shared a passionate kiss until one of them broke up and breathed for oxygen.

'I promise I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens. You need to believe in me, and believe in yourself. That's how you can survive.' Wolf said as the Imp nodded.

'Then come with me, I have somewhere to bring you to.' Wolf said.

They started flying and they arrived at Floor 22 after a while.

They landed on a cliff of a mountain and enjoyed the sunset.

'It's so beautiful.' Yuuki said.

'Pretty isn't it. I always wonder what's the difference between virtual reality and real life. They just look the same even though one is made up of countless 0s and 1s.' Wolf said.

'He stood up and said, ' Hey Yuuki I have school tomorrow so I have to fo now. But I have a little surprise for you also. You just have to wait until I come back here.'

Yuuki nodded, smiling.

Wolf then logged out and went back home.

The next day Wolf was with Kazuto trying to finish their mechatronics project.

'Why did I agree to join this mechatronics class. This thing here has so many bugs.' Wolf complained.

'Just troubleshoot everything with the computer program, I don't know.' Kazuto said while a camera like sphere.

'Just let me deal add the speaker on this thing first.' Kazuto said.

'Oh come on! Just how many bugs does this thing have.' Wolf complained.

'Ahh the parts dropped!' Kazuto said.

'This project is driving me insane!' Wolf said.

The girls are watching them from a distance and giggled as they see the two boys struggling to finish their work.

'Alright it should be fixed. How about you Wolf?' Kazuto asked after an hour of fixing.

'Mostly debugged. Should be working fine now.' Wolf reported.

'I'll ask Yui to use this thing and see if it works.' Kazuto said while calling Yui to help.

'You had time to link this thing to your house and you don't have time to help me debug all this crap?' Wolf asked.

'Um yes...uhh I mean no! Linking these things is so easy that it only takes like ten minutes.' Kazuto explained.

Wolf said casually, 'You know you can only fool them and not me.'

'Okay fine I kinda went and have lunch first.' Kirito admitted.

'What...did you just say.' Wolf's expression darkened.

'I'm sorry I'm just too hungry.'

'I don't mind actually. I had lunch before we started.' Wolf said.

'Didn't we promised to have lunch together?' Kirito asked.

'Says the guy who sneaked lunch.'

'You aren't any better!' Kirito exclaimed.

Suddenly Kirito received a call from his beloved daughter, Yui.

'Daddy the linking of the camera should be finished and I'm going to start the program to begin the testing.' Yui said.

'Oh so you didn't even link it. Yui helped you.' Wolf said.

'Thanks Yui I'll turn on the camera.' Kirito said as he ignored Wolf.

After a few testing.

'Just a little bit more... done! So is this clear enough.' Kirito said.

'Yes it is.' Yui said through the speakers attached to the camera.

'Oh the lunch break is over.' Wolf said. 'Gotta get back to the classroom. I'll catch ya later.'

In the meantime, Yuuki was with Yui at Kirito's house which looks the same as Wolf's.

'This is boring, they should be back soon enough though.' Yuuki said.

'Auntie Yuuki there's a legendary sword in Alfheim and there's a lot of people fighting for it.' Yui said.

'Let's beat up people and claim that sword!' Yuuki jumped up and ran out of the house with Yui chasing her.

They went to a dungeon crowded with people fighting randomly trying to get the sword.

Yuuki dashed towards them and began an onslaught on them.

Some random people went and watched Yuuki.

'No way that's Zekken!' Some random person said.

After a few seconds and he's sliced by a blue sword.

'Ha! Watch your back buddy!' Wolf said.

'Stop laughing. Starting after school is already a big disadvantage for us.' Asuna said.

'Fine...'

As the gang kept walking, they saw only a few people fighting.

'Well that's odd, why is there only a few people? I heard this event was extremely popular.' Wolf said.

'Someone killed all of them.' Kirito said.

They were killing just a few players and monsters and Yuuki was one room before them killing everything that was in her way.

'Out of my way!' Yuuki shouted as she slashed at whoever was stopping her from advancing.

She switched between skills, from [Slant] to [Horizontal Square, and some others like [Vertical Square, [Deadly Sins] and [Howling Octave]. She even used [Reversal, which is the same as Wolf's [Counter] but she could reflect projectiles.

People were getting knocked left and right. A guild was standing in Yuuki's way.

'Sorry little girl, we've got this place now. Leave while you can.' The guild leader said.

'What if I don't?' The Imp asked.

'We'll destroy you with all our forces. We still have half of it coming.'

'About thirty people, are you sure you can beat me?' Yuuki smirked.

'Then let's see, shall we?' The leader said.

There's only one room between Wolf and Yuuki. The rest of the guild that was blocking Yuuki arrived.

'I'll take care of them, you guys keep advancing.' Wolf said.

'Okay!' They all said as they went to the next room and was blocked by a mini-boss.

Wolf gritted his teeth and stared at the thirty people that were before him and so was Yuuki.

'Thirty people isn't that hard anyways. I've beaten sixty-eight people / the creator of SAO before. You will fall before my blade.' They both said at the same time.

After one second they both dashed towards their respective opponents.

Wolf used [Horizontal Square] as Yuuki started swinging her sword with high speed taking her targets down one by one.

Wolf chose to make it quick, taking out five people with one slash.

'Mages, torch him / her.' The co-leader / leader said.

Wolf dodged the fireballs and slice through the last one and continued striking the guild members.

Yuuki used [Reversal] and knocked the people down.

After a while, all the members are defeated except the leader and co-leader.

'See, I told you I'd win.' Yuuki said and advanced into the dungeon, leaving the leader half dead.

'Run away all you want. I'll kill you when I find you again.' Wolf said as he glared at the co-leader who was running away.

Wolf was able to catch up with his friends and advanced as they saw the next room was empty with just a guy lying on the ground.

'Have you seen my guild? They're supposed to come.' The person, who was the guild leader, said.

'Judging by the clothes you wear. I think I killed them. They were annoying me.' Wolf said.

'Just who are you guys? Beating thirty people like it's nothing.'

'What do you mean by us? I took them down myself.' Wolf asked curiously.

'A girl defeated m-.'

'Yeah yeah I don't care anyways. Here's a teleport crystal. Use that if you are scared of the people at the start of this dungeon.' Wolf said as he gave a crystal to the leader.

'Let's go guys we gotta get to the sword before that girl does.' Wolf announced.

As the group entered the last room and saw the girl running towards the sword, which was purple and it has purple flames on itself.

'No! We're too late!' Wolf shouted as the girl, who was Yuuki took the sword and disappeared.

'Seems like the system teleported her out as she claimed the sword.' Kirito said.

'Yeah let's leave. Yuuki should be home right now since we took so long to beat this dungeon.' Asuna said.

'Alright...' Wolf sighed. 'I still have to let her try the probe.'


End file.
